


Figure 8

by ravensgrounder



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flashbacks, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensgrounder/pseuds/ravensgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's normal to get drunk and sleep with your best friend that you have a crush on, right? Even if it's more than once?</p><p>|camren fanfiction. some parts nsfw|<br/>not really an au as i'm trying to stick to real events</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, the two of them don't talk about it after.

One of the Emblem 3 boys thought it'd be a good idea to bring alcohol into the X Factor house and share it with the Fifth Harmony girls. It was probably in an attempt to be able to sleep with one of them, but in turn it results in a crazy drunk karaoke session. Ally takes a few swigs of booze before heading back to her room and assumedly passing out. (How she's such a lightweight- Lauren will never know.)

The karaoke started as the Emblem 3 boys trying to impress the girls, although it quickly formed into Dinah and Normani jamming out to Beyonce. Lauren and Camila were sitting on other sides of the couch when it all started, but an hour later they were next to eachother with Lauren's arm over the other girl's shoulder.

From there it's somewhat a blur. Lauren remembers running her fingers through Camila's hair. She remembers the other girl placing a hand on her thigh. The urge to capture it with her own was gone when she noticed it's intentions. The small hand was slowly rubbing her thigh while inching further and further upwards.

After that she remembers Camila telling the others she was going to bed, and then a few moments later she repeated the excuse. Then her memory jumps to being in Camila's bed, hands on her hips as she kisses the younger girl. She recalls a fire burning in her stomach as her slow intoxicated mind touched the other girl. She remembers the both of them suddenly becoming topless. And just when she recalls it all getting much more intense- her memory stops.

She wakes up to something moving in her bed, then quickly realizes it's not hers but Camila's. The other girl is sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her eyes. Lauren does the same while staring at her. She clears her throat as she sees Camila lost in thought. The dark eyed girl glances her way, anxiety all over her face, although she offers her a small tight-lipped smile.

"What happened?" Lauren asks, even though she's pretty positive she knows. Camila shrugs and looks away, although she catches her shaking somewhat.

The silence in between makes Lauren worried that she's done something horribly wrong. She can't stand the other girl upset so she decides to do what she does best, forget it. "...it's okay." She mumbles, sitting up and grabbing her shirt off the floor. "We were both really drunk. Let's just forget anything happened."

Her heart stings while she talks but she represses it. Having feelings for Camila is only gonna make their careers messy, and she knows it. So she can't like the other girl.

But she does. She can't help it.

Camila nods, avoiding the green eyes that watch her so intently. Lauren finishes getting dressed, not saying another word before leaving for her own room, hopefully without being caught by anyone.

After that it is not brought up again. The two of them act a bit different around eachother though. Whenever Lauren puts her arm over her shoulder, Camila tenses slightly before relaxing. Her hands fumble with themselves instead of being held in Lauren's. Every action is different when they both realize how the intention could be taken.  
They're both too busy to put much thought into it. Between rehearsals and performances, they don't have much time to think or talk about what happened between them. X Factor soon ends with Fifth Harmony in third place.

They get signed to a joint record deal with Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid. For once there's a break from all the insanity that their lives have become. The girls continue to spend time with eachother as much as they can before they're sent back home for a few weeks with their family's.

The night before they leave, Dinah suggests they do something all together. They go for dinner at a restaurant that calls for a bit of fancy-ness, resulting in Lauren to admire Camila as she wears a slim red and black dress that shows off her body. She had been oogling for a bit when she looked up, catching the other girls brown eyes. A smirk dances on Camila's lips, causing her cheeks to burn. She focuses on whatever Dinah is talking about, trying to forget the fiery thoughts that fill her mind. Camila's hand on her thigh. Camila kissing her. Camila grinding against her. Somehow, her cheeks manage to burn more.

Camila's bubbly laugh draws her from her thoughts, causing her to try concentrating on the conversation at hand.

"I can't believe that when we get back from our vacations we'll be in the studio recording.." Ally murmured, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Right? It seems like only yesterday we were in the X Factor house, still wondering if we were gonna survive another round." Normani commented. Camila bit her lip, looking like she was lost in her thoughts again.

"And now here we are, on our way to becoming superstars!" Dinah joked, raising her glass with a grin.

When dinner was over, Dinah insisted all the girls come back to her hotel room.

Revealing two bottles of whipcream vodka hidden in her luggage, Lauren knew exactly why she did. "I thought it'd be nice to celebrate our record deal a bit more." Dinah explained with a sly grin. At first Camila was going to reject the alcohol, but when she saw Lauren swing her head back as she took a shot, she found herself deciding to drink.

The girls made a toast to the future- hoping that whatever came next was putting them in the right direction.

Camila stared at Lauren as she proceeded to get more intoxicated. She chewed on her lip, losing herself in those green eyes, her face turning pink whenever Lauren would catch her. Once again they found themselves getting closer and closer as the night went on. Eventually the brown eyed girl was resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. When the single bed was becoming full as Dinah, Normani, and Ally started dozing off and climbing onto it, Lauren nudged Camila. The younger girl stirred, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Lauren. "My room is down the hall. You can crash with me if you want." Camila nodded, and Lauren breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. She didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable since their last encounter and take her offer the wrong way. She was trying her best to make their friendship last, since she couldn't form a romantic relationship with her. The two girls walked down to Lauren's room, the older one keeping an arm on the small of Camila's back. They made it to her room, and when Lauren turned around she expected to see the other girl passed out on her bed, but instead came face to face with her.

The younger girl's eyes were filled with lust as she backed Lauren against the door. "Wha-", Lauren was interrupted as Camila caught her lips. She was surprised but thoroughly pleased, reciprocating the kiss with just as much intensity. Camila pulled back for a second, kissing along Lauren's neck instead as she mumbled, "I saw the way you were looking at me at dinner..." Her lips trailed down to her collarbone, gently nipping it. "I know you want me, Lauren." Her voice was slightly slurred but husky. With the way her body instantly pushed against Camila's, the older girl knew she was in trouble.

Soon she was being lead to her hotel bed, lips attached to Camila's, fingers discarding clothing in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light shone directly in Camila's face as she reached a hand up to cover her eyes. She grunted softly, her head already starting to pound as a reminder of what she had done last night. She slowly uncovered her eyes, looking over to see her band member sleeping soundly beside her. And, by the looks of it, fully nude. Just like herself, apparently.

She blinked for a second as she tried to will herself to remember exactly what happened last night. She remembered Lauren staring at her during dinner, obviously checking her out. Then when they got back to Dinah's room she recalled sitting very close to the other girl.

Well, somehow that formed into them getting into bed naked together.

Again.

Camila shook her head, its only been twice, that's okay, right?

She carefully crept from the bed, deciding she definitely needed an aspirin before going back to her own hotel room. She quietly raided Lauren's bag, knowing the girl well enough to know she had aspirin with her.

She popped two in her mouth, taking a gulp from a water bottle that had been sitting on the bedside table. She set the bottle down, and then started getting dressed.

She looked down at Lauren, watching how peacefully she slept.

How she sleeps so soundly, I'll never know. Camila wondered. Finding the notepad left by the hotel, she left a note for when she woke up. Then she slipped on her heels and grabbed her bag. She stared at Lauren once again. Contemplating just staying until the other girl woke up, she decided against it as she remembered their last encounter. Lauren's words echoed in her head, Let's just forget anything happened. Part of her knew she would say the same thing when she woke up. Another part of her wished she wouldn't, but Camila knew better than to stay.

Seeing the other girl turn in her sleep she immediately awoke from her trance, and left the room. 

Once safely back in her own hotel room, Camila stripped of her clothing again and stepping into the shower. She was kind of glad that this time around the girls weren't sharing hotel rooms, knowing that Dinah would be asking her a lot of questions if she came in like she had.

The young girl washed her hair first, then her thin body. Her hands trailed across her chest, and suddenly she was hit with a flashback. She saw Lauren kissing, sucking, and biting her breasts while she held them in her hands. Looking down at them her face turned red as she saw a few hickies on them. When she was done in the shower she decided to check for other hickies. Thankfully she didn't have any on her neck or anywhere else that was noticeable.

She finished getting ready for the day and then started to pack up the rest of her stuff, when she received a text from Dinah.

Dinah: Hey where did u and Lauren go? I just woke up 

She bit her lip, struggling to tell Dinah whether they went back to Lauren's. She didn't want her taking it the wrong way, even though she knew she wouldn't.

Camila: You, Mani, and Ally all took up the bed last night so we went back to Lauren's room instead to sleep! Lol good job! 

Dinah: "To sleep" Lol

Camila blushed instantly at her text, her mind flooding with thoughts. Did Dinah know? Oh god, I hope she hasn't said anything to the other girls. As her mind ran wild, she received another text. 

Dinah: I'm just playin with ya, Mila. 

Camila let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, immediately becoming less anxious.

Camila: You're such a perv, you know that?

Dinah: u love it

Dinah: Hurry up w whatever ur doing! We are leaving in like 30 mins and we are not waitin for u

Camila: okay loser ❤ I will

\----------------------------------

Lauren woke with a start, her eyes frantically looking around the room before she realized where she was. She sighed, laying her head back down as her heart beat slowed. She had had a bad dream, but she was used to it. Whenever she stayed at a hotel she'd have a nightmare. 

Her head started pounding and she grunted, lifting herself up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Somehow she already knew that something had happened last night. Somehow she already knew that her and Camila had slept together in their drunken state. But still, it hadn't all hit her just yet. 

She reached for the aspirin sitting on her bedside table and noticed a note beside it. She swallowed the two pills then picked it up. 

Hey Lauren, sorry I didn't stay, I really needed to go back to my room and shower. Plus I needed to finish packing, you know how I always procrastinate! But I left you some medicine cause I knew you'd need it.

Love,

Camila ❤

Lauren bit her lip, noticing the lack of words pertaining to whatever happened last night between the two. It made her somewhat angry. They obviously slept together. For the second time. Shouldn't that be brought up at all? She knew the right thing to do would be to sit down and talk to Camila about it, but she didn't wanna scare her away. She could handle pretending that she didn't like Camila more than a friend. She could handle acting like them sleeping together never happened. She could handle it all as long as it meant Camila stayed. Being just her friend was hard, but not being anything to her was harder. 

Running a hand through her hair she decided to try and forget about it like last time. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Once it warmed up, she got in and felt relaxed at the feeling of the warm water on her skin. For a second she forgot about all of her worries; about Camila, about the band's future, etc. But then, when she was lathering shampoo through her hair, last night came flooding back. 

She remembered kissing all along Camila's chest and down her perfect body. She pushed apart the girl's legs, wanting to please her with her tongue. Camila pulled her hair, ushering her to connect their mouths again. Her hand was instead place against her core, and the moan that escaped Camila was heavenly.

Then Lauren snapped back to the present, her face flushed as she could feel a bit of wetness between her legs. She finished showering and getting dressed in a hurry, trying to push her previous thoughts away. 

Eventually she was sitting next to the one girl she had been trying not to think about, the both of them waiting for the next flight to Miami. The whole situation was just incredibly awkward, at least for her. 

The rest of the girls had all said their goodbyes just a little bit ago, before heading to their designated waiting areas. Thankfully there weren't many encounters with fans when they arrived or now, so they weren't being bothered much. 

Camila cleared her throat quietly, causing her to catch Lauren's attention. For the first time all day, the two had made eye contact that lasted longer than a second.

"Are you excited to see your family?" Camila wondered, breaking the eye contact to pick at a piece of fabric on her shorts. 

Lauren continued to watch her. "Yeah. Are you? Im sure Sofi misses you a ton." Camila grinned at the mention of her younger sister and nodded. There was a pause in the conversation. 

"She misses you too, y'know." Camila looked up, catching those intense green eyes. 

"When my mom told her I would be coming home for a bit she asked if you would be coming too." This caused Lauren to smile. 

"Does that mean I am obligated to visit?" She joked, trying to ease the tension. 

"No! I mean- you don't have to, but I know she'd really like to see you." Camila rambled, suddenly flustered. "And of course I'd wanna see you. It's gonna be weird not seeing you everyday." 

Lauren chuckled at the other girls antics. "Are you saying you're gonna miss me?" Camila blushed, although she couldn't come up with a sly remark back because, in truth, she was gonna miss Lauren. The other girl was her best friend, and although things were weird between them right now, she still enjoyed the girl's presence. 

Lauren smiled, "Im gonna miss you too, Camz." Even though they both knew they weren't going to be separated for long, they still were gonna miss eachother.

Suddenly, Camila slipped her hand into the other girl's. Lauren felt her stomach flutter, and only one though went through her mind:

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first camren fanfic, and I have tons of ideas for it. I really hope people like it and if you could leave a review that would be awesome! :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~mady


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to her home town and being surrounded by her friends and family was much needed for Lauren. The stress from X Factor and their upcoming small tour (Harmonize America), combined with Camila's confusing ways, was having quite the toll on the raven haired girl. She had spent the past two days catching up with friends and losing herself in the comfort of her family. After an afternoon out with Luis and Alexa, Lauren came home expecting another relaxing family dinner, and then a late night of binge watching Pretty Little Liars.

Instead she walked into her living room to the one brunette that was making her crazy, talking to her mom on the couch. The nervousness that shot through her caused her to stand still. Camila's eyes caught hers, followed by her mom's who immediately jumped up from the couch and towards her daughter.

"Lauren! There you are! I know I should've told you earlier but it completely slipped my mind- I invited the Cabello's over for dinner." Clara touched her daughter's forearm gently as she smiled. Lauren automatically mirrored her mother's smile in response. Camila rose from her spot on the couch, also carrying a small smile as she walked towards the both of them. It seemed Lauren's anxiousness had spread to the younger girl as she awkwardly fumbled with her fingers.

Mike Jauregui suddenly popped out of the kitchen doorway, "Honey? Can you help me with something real quick?" And just like that the two girls were left alone.

"Wanna see my room?" Lauren inquired, before anything could get more awkward, gesturing to the stairs across the room. Camila bit her lip and nodded. She followed the green eyed girl up the staircase and down the hall until they reached a door with 'Lauren' plastered on it.

Lauren pushed open the door, Camila following behind her. Camila looked almost scared, standing nervously in the middle of Lauren's room. The raven haired girl couldn't help but grin, "You can sit down, you know? I know this is the first time you've been here but don't be scared to make yourself at home." Almost Camila's entire demeanor changed as she instantly relaxed at Lauren's smile and words. Her lips curled up graciously as she sat down on the older girl's bed.

"How was seeing your friends?" The small brunette asked.

Lauren shrugged, "It was good. They actually wanted me to stay later but I said no." She put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, walking slowly over to the bed and taking a seat next to Camila. The brunette quirked her eyebrow at her.

"I didn't wanna be late for dinner with my family." Something about that made Camila giggle slightly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she smiled at Lauren, "I just don't think I've heard a teenager pass up seeing their friends for a family dinner."

Lauren couldn't help but return the smile on the other girl's lips, "My family's important to me. Especially since I don't get to see them much ever since X Factor. Wouldn't you do the same?" Her eyes caught the big brown ones next to her. Camila looked away quickly, "Probably. But that's different; I have way less friends than you." She mumbled the last part, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Lauren's smile faltered. Wanting to comfort the other girl, she drew her hands out of her pockets, placing one on Camila's leg.

"Hey. That's okay, Camz. Sometimes it's better to have a small amount of genuine friends than a large amount of ungenuine friends." Her thumb absentmindedly rubbed against Camila's skin. Goosebumps erupted across the younger one's skin, and she looked up at Lauren's fierce ocean eyes. The two stared into eachothers eyes, a thoughtful expression on Camila's face. Her thoughts drifted to how Lauren treated her, how genuine and sincere the older girl was.

"Yeah," she nodded slightly, brown eyes attached to green, "Yeah, you're right."

\------------------------------

The rest of the night didn't end up being as awkward as Lauren thought it would be when she first came in the front door. It was nice spending time with Camila alone, without them being drunk or doing something best friends probably shouldn't be doing.

Seeing Sofi was what definitely made Lauren's night. The youngest Cabello was always so goddamn adorable and had quite the affinity for her. Camila happened to find it cute whenever the two interacted. The naturally caring and nurturing side of Lauren came out, and something about it made her stomach feel full of butterflies. Something about seeing two really important people in her life interact like that was really heartwarming.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you but it's getting late." Sinu spoke, moving towards Clara for a hug. "Yeah, we gotta get this little one home." Alejandro teased, ruffling Sofi's hair. Both Camila and Lauren smiled at the little girl's frustrated pout. The Cabello's said goodbye to the rest of the Jauregui family, exchanging friendly hugs.

When Camila reached Lauren, her stomach fluttered, just like earlier. She wondered if it was appropriate for them to hug. They hadn't really been really affectionate since that night before they left for Miami. Would it be weird if they hugged? If not, was there a certain way she should hug the other girl? A way that's 100% platonic? Her thoughts ran rampant, and her palms grew sweaty.

The raven haired girl smiled wide at her, immediately pulling her into a hug. "I was thinking," her arms were wrapped around Camila's neck as she spoke somewhat quietly, "My friend is having a small party tomorrow night. You should come with me." The two separated from their hug, Lauren continuing to hold onto Camila's forearms and looking directly into her eyes with a hopeful smile.

Camila wasn't much of the party type, but how Lauren was talking insinuated that she didn't have much of a choice.

"Um.. Sure, that sounds fun."

Lauren was trying to do something nice for her, probably because of what she had said earlier. The raven haired girl lit up like a Christmas tree. "Trust me, Camz. We'll have a lot of fun." She winked at the brunette, and Camila felt her cheeks burn almost instantaneously.

What was this girl doing to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Let's just get one thing straight: Camila is not a party girl. She never really went to parties during high school. Mostly because she didn't get invited- but that's besides the point. The most partying she did was during X Factor with other contestants or with the rest of the girls. And even then it was definitely NOT like this.

The second Camila and Lauren walked into the house party they saw a mess. There were balloons spread randomly across the room, two games of beer pong happening, and about a billion people inappropriately dancing together to the loud music. Camila couldn't even count how many people were drunk. One of the many balloons floated past her, 'Happy Birthday' painted across it.

"Who's birthday is it?" She asked Lauren loudly, having to lean in close to the other girl as she talked. Lauren shrugged, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said it was a friend of yours." Lauren grinned mischievously, "I did. He's a friend of a friend." She put a figure to her chin, pretending to think for a moment, "Of a friend." Camila rolled her eyes.

What the hell has this girl gotten me into?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a teenage boy yelling, "Lauren! There you guys are! Glad you could make it." Luis put his arm over Lauren's shoulder, giving her a sideways hug. Camila felt herself grow a bit irritated. These two sure were comfy with eachother. Lauren focused her attention back on Camila, "Luis, you know Camila." She gestured to the younger girl.

"Oh yeah, dude! Nice to actually meet you!" He smiled wide and reached out to shake her hand. Camila returned the hand shake politely, "You too." Lauren tilted her head slightly at her short response, sensing something was wrong.

"You want a beer or something? C'mon, follow me, the kitchen's this way." Luis slipped away from the two of them gesturing for them to follow. Once in the kitchen, he pulled out two beers, offering one to Lauren who gladly accepted it. "You want one, hairbow?" He teased, holding the beer towards Camila with a smirk.

The brunette smiled and took it, turning towards Lauren who handed her a bottle opener. Popping the cap off, she took a sip of the cool liquid. Luis slipped away, suddenly becoming engrossed in some other conversation with another teenage boy. Camila grimaced at the bitter taste of the beer in her hand. Lauren laughed at her facial expression.

"I hate beer." Camila explained. This only caused Lauren to laugh again.

"Why'd you accept it then?" She wondered, teasingly elbowing her in the side. Camila frowned, rubbing her side with a look of fake hurt.

"I was being polite. Plus it's a party, I'd be considered uncool if I didn't drink." She tried justifying herself. Lauren shook her head with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't have cared, Camz. No one really would have." Lauren looked down at her caringly.

"You say that now, but being the only one sober is not fun." She reminisced of a night of Normani and Dinah drinking and her having to practically babysit the two.

Luis returned not long after, this time with the boy he had been talking to. He put his hand on the other guy's shoulder, "This is my buddy Tyler, Tyler, this is Lauren and Camila."

The boy was almost oogling at Camila. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, and dark brown-green eyes. Luis elbowed him harshly in the ribs when he saw him just staring.

"Uh, Hi." Tyler sputtered out.

"Sorry," Luis apologized, winking at Camila, "He thinks you're cute." Lauren's eyebrows immediately raised, her eyesight turning to the younger girl as her face turned a bit pink.

"Hey!" Tyler grunted, pushing Luis slightly as his face burned with embarrassment. Luis just laughed in response.

Camila looked back up at the boy. He was pretty cute. I mean, he definitely wasn't bad looking. She debated on acting on it, it's not like it could do any harm? Her eyes drifted to Lauren's.

"Thanks. You aren't bad looking yourself." She smiled up at the boy. She felt Lauren's eyes still on her. What? It wasn't often that guys flirted with her. She should be allowed to flirt back. She was single, too, y'know.

Luis smirked at the exchange, putting an arm around Lauren's waist, "Let's leave these lovebirds alone, Lauren." The pale skinned girl gave Camila one last glance before letting Luis lead her away. Camila stared at the arm he had around her waist, feeling her stomach turn.

"So, Tyler, would you like to take some shots with me?" The boy nodded eagerly, seemingly excited that the girl even still wanted him in her presence.

Hopefully hard liquor will make her forget the burn of jealously in her stomach.

\---------------------------

About six shots of god-knows-what later, Lauren found Camila almost finished with a game of beer pong, and by the looks of it, she was losing. Hairbow askew on her head, she tossed the ping pong ball, tripping slightly over her seat as the ball bounced over the middle and then completely missing the cups.

Her opponent laughed before picking the ball back up and tossing it over her way, perfectly landing it in Camila's last cup.

"Aw, dangit!" She giggled, picking the cup up and gulping it's contents down. Lauren sighed, worrying about what the effects of all the alcohol Camila had probably consumed would have on her later. She started to walk over to her but was stopped when she saw Tyler pull up next to her.

"Hey Camila, I think that's enough for now..." The tall boy mumbled, putting his arm around her and resting it on her hip. Lauren crossed her arms, watching the two carefully.

"You're right! Let's go dance!!" She turned to him excitedly, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the makeshift 'dance floor' on the other side of the room. Once there she immediately started moving her hips to the beat of whatever song was playing, the alcohol in her system making her lose any shyness she could still have.

Lauren watched from afar, shocked when she saw Camila push herself against the teenage boy next her, moving sensually against him. Tyler was shocked at first before he started to just barely move to the music, his hands on Camila's hips. The brunette closed her eyes, seemingly feeling the music, turning her body so her ass was pressed against Tyler's groin. She bent forward a bit, wiggling her ass on the front of his jeans as she opened her eyes, somehow immediately catching Lauren's. The pale skinned girl's eyes glinted with anger. She put her lips together tightly, trying to control herself. Camila watched her eyes darken in color and smirked, continuing her dance on the tall boy behind her.

Lauren's face reddened and she looked around to find Luis. Finding him talking to some friends, she stomped over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the dance area.

"Wha-Whoa!" Luis exclaimed in surprise, when Lauren grinded her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck after putting his hands on her hips. She caught Camila's confused eyes over his shoulder, watching her every move.

"Thought you said you weren't into me, green eyes?" Luis smirked, leaning his face closer to hers. Lauren leant away, keeping her eyes on Camila.

"Shut up and just dance with me." Lauren grunted, observing as Camila leant backwards into Tyler, running her hand up his neck and pulling him towards her. Luis chuckled, but didn't try arguing. Lauren spun around, rolling her hips to the music while Luis put his hands on them. She stared at Camila. Watching her every move. The way her body moved to the music, a thin layer of sweat on her revealed chest. Tyler lowered himself, suddenly giving her tanned neck a few shy but sloppy kisses. Lauren's eyes widened, when Camila looked up at her and smirked, before giggling all of a sudden from Tyler's kisses.

She stopped her dancing and turned to him, giggling even more when she saw his tentative smile and pink cheeks. Lauren hadn't realized she wasn't dancing anymore until Luis interrupted her staring.

"So, are you gonna keep staring with those intense eyes of yours or are ya gonna go over there?" He swung his arm over her shoulder. Lauren huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why am I even your friend?"

"Because you secretly love me. Now c'mon, I'll distact Tyler." He grabbed Lauren and walked over to Camila, the pale girl trailing behind her.

"Tyler! Dude, you've gotta come see this, Josh threw up ALL over the bathroom floor and it looks like a cat!" He quickly started yanking the boy away before he could protest. Camila watched interestedly as they walked away, before turning to Lauren. Her big brown eyes caused Lauren to freeze.

"Um. Hi." Camila blinked, and bit her lip.

"Did you like my dancing?" Lauren's eyes shot open, her face quickly becoming a tomato.

"Uh- what?"

"I saaaaid.." She stepped closer to Lauren, carefully gripping her hand, "did you," she pulled the other girl towards her, "like," her hot breath hit Lauren's lips as she lifted her other hand to rest on her cheek, staring at the emerald eyes in front of her, "my dancing." Lauren couldn't keep her eyes off the plump, pink lips in front of her. Was this really happening?

How drunk was Camila? She swallowed the saliva forming in her mouth from her anxiety. It was a struggle against every bone in her body not to kiss Camila right now. Her mind was foggy with the small amount of alcohol she had consumed earlier that night, but with the way Camila was looking at her it was becoming incredibly difficult not to end the night with some very bad decisions.

"I think it's time to leave, Camz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol really increases your gayness. ;)   
> Leave me a review, maybe?
> 
> ~mady


	5. Chapter 5

Finding someone who wasn't absolutely wasted at the party was hard, but with the help of Luis, Lauren and Camila eventually got someone to give them a ride home. Lauren knew the other girl's parents would kill the both of them if they found out that Camila was drunk. So she decided on just going back to hers, knowing her parents would be fast asleep by now and wouldn't catch Camila's drunk ass stumbling in.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with that dude." Lauren grunted, gripping onto Camila as she pulled her up the stairs to her room.

"What do you mean? Tyler was really nice. He thought I was pretty." The brunette smiled, a dopey look on her face. Lauren huffed out a breath.

"I mean, he was probably trying to get you drunk on purpose so he could sleep with you." She helped Camila up the last step, then opened her bedroom door.

Camila frowned, "You really think he'd do that?" She stumbled a bit, but eventually made her way to Lauren's bed and sat down on it.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, of course I do." She looked away from the other girl, staring hard at the door as she closed it, "I mean, it's happened to me before, so.."

She felt Camila's eyes burning into her, but couldn't look up.

"Was that how you lost your.. you know..." She mumbled.

"My virginity?" Lauren laughed bitterly, "Yeah. It was." She stared at Camila for just a second, the sad look in her eyes almost making her angry. She didn't want her pity. It was her mistake to get drunk with a boy she barely knew. She already regretted every second of it.

Camila tilted her head, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Lauren wondered, raising her eyebrow.

Camila stood, walking up to the older girl.

"That thing where you try to make the things that hurt you into a joke. Or act like they aren't as serious as they really are." She carefully slipped her hand into Lauren's, running her thumb over her knuckles with care.

"I don't know." Her green eyes stared intently at their conjoined hands, "Maybe cause when it's a joke it can't hurt me. I can just act like it's not real; I don't have to feel." She felt her eyes burn, blinking quickly to stop herself from suddenly crying.

"It's okay to feel, Lauren. You're allowed to feel." Camila said softly, abruptly embracing the older girl. Lauren smiled, returning the hug.

"I have to tell myself that sometimes too," The shorter girl pulled away, still standing quite close to Lauren and continuing to hold both of her hands. She looked away shyly, her cheeks a bit pink, "that it's okay to feel."

Maybe it was the alcohol she had in her system still, or the way that she felt that Camila was finally letting her in just a bit, but Lauren got a sudden burst of confidence. She lifted Camila's chin with her hand, causing the other girl to look her in the eyes.

"Me too." She breathed, so soft that Camila barely heard it, before pressing her lips gently against hers.

Something about this kiss was different. It wasn't rushed and in a hurry like the others. It was slow, gentle, careful. Lauren poured out all the things she wanted to tell Camila into it. All the things she couldn't say sober.

It made Camila's stomach turn. At first she thought it was in a good way, and then, when she pulled away for a second she realized that all that alcohol she consumed earlier was about to come right back up.

"Oh god." She quickly said, covering her mouth, "I think I'm gonna throw up." The other girl's eyes widened, and before she knew it Camila was running out of the room into the bathroom. She followed her quickly until she found her head first in the toilet.

The raven haired girl sighed, before sitting down beside her and pulling back the hair from her face. She rubbed her back soothingly, a worried expression on her face. Once Camila had emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she sat back. Her face was red and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

Lauren grabbed a tissue and wiped the other girl's mouth. Camila wiped the wetness off her cheeks, "Thank you." She smiled weakly. Lauren returned the smile, pushing loose hair away from the brunettes face.

"This is so embarrassing, I knew I shouldn't have drank so much." Camila blushed, pressing her face into her hands. Lauren chuckled, "It's okay." She scooted closer to her, and rubbed her back, "Everyone gets shit-faced and pukes at least once in their life."

Camila peeked up at her through her fingers, "Even in the middle of kissing someone?" For a second Lauren was taken aback from her question, since this was the first time Camila had ever acknowledged something like that out loud. But she grinned back at her.

"Yes. Even in the middle of kissing someone."

\--------------------------------

By the time the clock hit 1:00AM, the two girls were finally in bed for the night. Camila was wearing one of Lauren's large t-shirts with some tiny shorts underneath, (which may be causing Lauren to have heart palpitations.), and Lauren had on a tank top and coordinating shorts.

Camila was lying on her stomach, her face opposite Lauren's, with slow, even breaths coming out of her mouth. The eldest girl watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, unable to sleep because of the thoughts filling her brain. Without much thought, she reached forward, running her fingertips across Camila's small back.

It was odd, lying in bed together like this. She was so used to falling asleep after some.. unmentionable, actions had taken place. Observing Camila in such a calming way, unfueled by an inappropriate objective, was definitely new.

Her fingers danced across the younger girl's back, tracing random patterns along it. Her heart was heavy, and she could feel it warming her chest. She knew that feeling. It happened everytime she thought about the small Latina lying in bed next to her, her chest became warm and she felt a flutter in her stomach. Her hand stopped it's motions.

She had feelings for Camila. Like, more-than-just-sex feelings.

"Why'd you stop? That felt good." Camila's raspy voice mumbled, as she turned her head to stare at Lauren. Dopey brown eyes watched her, and Lauren laid her head down next to her, returning her hand to her back and continuing her ministrations.

"Sorry."

Camila's dark eyes closed, relaxing once again under Lauren's touch. After a moment of silence, a tan arm reached out and wrapped itself around Lauren's waist, pulling her into the younger girl until they were sharing each others heat. Surprised, Lauren froze for a second before cuddling into the other girl. Shutting her eyes, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Goodnight, Lauren." Camila's words were hot on the other girl's pale neck. She took a deep breath.

"Night, Camz."

\------------------------------


End file.
